Weapons of Resident Evil 4
Many weapons are encountered during Capcom's Resident Evil 4 (RE4)."[http://www.gamepro.com/sony/ps2/games/features/48779.shtml Feature: Resident Evil 4 - Weapons of Mass Destruction Guide]," GamePro.com (10/05/2005). They serve different purposes and have advantages over the other weapons.Stephen Stratton, "Weapons and Items," Resident Evil 4 (Wii version): Prima Official Game Guide (Prima Games, 2007). Weapons play an integral role in the game and have some innovations from the earlier games in the series. Thomas Wilde, who describes Resident Evil 4 as an "overhaul," explains, for example, how players can use the vast array of weapons to "go for headshots now."Thomas Wilde, "[http://www.game-over.net/reviews.php?page=gamecubereviews&id=92 Review of Resident Evil 4]," Game Over Online Magazine. Capcom even released a special trailer showcasing the weapons."[http://www.gametrailers.com/player/7925.html Resident Evil 4 Weapons,]" Gametrailers.com (October 03, 2005). This article provides a table of weapons in Resident Evil 4, as well as their reception and use outside of the game. Creation In-game weapons Chainsaw controller Resident Evil 4's weapons are unique in that it is the only game to have had a special-edition chainsaw-controller made for the PlayStation 2 (PS2) version. This controller featured motion sensing (for using the chainsaw) and the ripcord itself doubles as the Start button. The controller is designed for PS2 and PC and therefore comes with a PS2 controller-to-USB adapter, meaning it can still be used on a PlayStation 3. Nuby Tech designed the controller to look like the Chainsaw Man's chainsaw that appears in the game.Matt Casamassina, "[http://gear.ign.com/articles/587/587235p1.html Resident Evil 4 Chainsaw Controller: It may be the ultimate collector's item, but does Nuby Tech's bloodstained peripheral make RE4 play better? Full review.]" IGN (February 11, 2005).Ricardo Torres, "Nuby Tech Resident Evil 4 Chainsaw Controller Review: While it's a great piece of swag for a Resident Evil enthusiast, Nuby Tech's Resident Evil 4 Chainsaw Controller doesn't quite pass muster as a proper controller.," GameSpot Tech (Mar 4, 2005).Chris Cook, "Capcom/Nubytech Team Up For RE4 Chainsaw Controller," Game Informer (11/17/2004). Reception The November 2005 issue of GamePro magazine featured an article on "the top 12 firearms in the game," asserting that "Resident Evil 4 is packed with awesome weapons, but only certain tools can get the job done.""[http://www.gamepro.com/sony/ps2/games/features/48779.shtml Feature: Resident Evil 4 - Weapons of Mass Destruction Guide]," GamePro.com (10/05/2005). Game Informer devoted several paragraphs (as well as an image) of its review of the game to the weapons, noting, for example, "Perhaps one of the most obvious aspects of the game that you’ll notice is its strong focus on action, and this is probably most evident in the game’s weapons. In previous Resident Evil titles, weapons were necessary to stay alive, but came at a cost. Ammunition was usually sparse and needed to be rationed. This time around, however, you’ll notice that ammunition is incredibly plentiful."Chris Cook, "[http://www.gameinformer.com/News/Story/200501/N05.0110.1105.14613.htm Resident Evil 4 Hands-On Impressions And Movies]," Game Informer (1/10/2005). Finally, Game Over Online Magazine applauds the game's "welcome additions of a scoped rifle, the mine launcher from Resident Evil 3, a submachinegun, and a one-shot rocket launcher."Thomas Wilde, "[http://www.game-over.net/reviews.php?page=gamecubereviews&id=92 Review of Resident Evil 4]," Game Over Online Magazine. One criticism, however, comes from Cerise Magazine. In an article titled "Shotgun vs. Skirt: Gender in Resident Evil 4," Diego Luna decries Resident Evil 4 for not presenting the female lead of Resident Evil 4 as a "gun-wielding" agent compared to the male lead or female characters in other games in the series.Diego Luna, "[http://cerise.theirisnetwork.org/archives/233 Shotgun vs. Skirt: Gender in Resident Evil 4]," Cerise Magazine (October 2007). Toys The game's success has resulted in some spin-off products. For example, many of the weapons listed above have also been adapted to accompany action figure toys based off of the game. The chainsaw that served as inspiration for the controller mentioned above accompanies the figure for Chainsaw Ganada.Michael, "[http://www.mwctoys.com/REVIEW_123005b.htm Review of Resident Evil 4 Chainsaw Garado and Verdugo action figures]," Captain Toy (2003). Other figures come with multiple firearm weapons that appear on the in-game list above.Ryan Brookhart, "[http://www.collider.com/clubhouse/article.asp/aid/5818/cid/29/tcid/6 Ryan Brookhart has a Preview of the Hot Toys RESIDENT EVIL 4 Figures]," Collider.com (10/20/2007). References External links *[http://residentevil.wikia.com/wiki/List_of_weapons_in_Resident_Evil_4 List of weapons in Resident Evil 4] *Red9 *[http://media.ps2.gamespy.com/media/013/013887/vids_1.html Resident Evil 4] (10/03/05) - Check out the many weapons of RE4 on GameSpy *Zach Scott, "[http://www.gamefaqs.com/console/gamecube/file/535840/35441 Resident Evil 4 Weapon Analysis Guide]," GameFAQS (March 13, 2005) *[http://strategywiki.org/wiki/Resident_Evil_4/Weapons_and_upgrades Resident Evil 4/Weapons and upgrades] *[http://faqs.ign.com/articles/582/582259p1.html Resident Evil 4 Weapons FAQ] Category:Resident Evil Category:Video game weapons